Farewell
by FrostStarX
Summary: My time has come to leave and rest in peace. Through the ticking of the living, my clock has stopped into eternal sleep. Do not cry, for I am in peace. Please be happy for me, for I am in eternal slumber of blissfulness.


_Hello Toby. Are you awake?_

_I'm not sure. Am I?_

_Listen._

_Tick tick tick_

I kept hearing that sound for 3 days. The same sound, never a diverse tick. Strange enough, my mind never thought of what it is or where it's coming from, as if I already know what it is. Do I know?

Blackness began to fade and images arise in a blur before coming to a clear. It's the same. I'm still lying in the hospital bed. It's all the same. It's also so dreary. I couldn't go outside much and I have to surrender my privileges to the nurses, not that I mind. I appreciate them dearly for taking care of me.

Its morning, I'm not that hungry, even though my stomach is empty. Watching the WBBA could feed my boredom. I reached for the remote and turned on the TV, set it on WBBA. Commercial. That's fine.

My eyes travel the room like I'm unknown here. Nothing changed, except something caught my eye on my left. I turned and saw roses and a card, Get Well Soon. Zeo. He must have come here last night while I'm sleeping. I'm lost why he, sometimes, come visit me so late. Not only that, he sometimes leaves ragged tissues in the trash. Poor Zeo.

_Tick tick tick_

_Toby, listen._

_I can hear it._

It's the voices again. It has been going on for 3 days, both dream and reality. I couldn't explain who the voices are and where they are coming from, but it feels like I know. It feels like I know something beyond.

The WBBA started. Japanese Team, Gan Gan Galaxy won against the Garcia's. I formed a smile, excitement rushing. Masamune is coming! He's coming to America! He has gotten stronger than before he went to Japan. I can't wait to battle him again.

"Here's you breakfast, Toby."

It's my nurse. "Thanks."

The nurse set my breakfast onto the side, next to the roses and the card, after telling her not yet.

"Anything else you need?"

"No thanks."

"He's so worried."

Zeo.

"Yeah. I know."

"But I wonder why he starting to come here late."

I just nodded. I wonder so myself.

"Let me know when you need anything."

"Ok."

The nurse left. I glanced at the flowers and card. 3 roses had just died. What kind of flowers did you gave me, Zeo?

_Toby. Let your ears hear beyond._

I began to hear whispers, murmurs, hums. All so soothing. I can hear the ticking noise even louder. And louder. And louder.

_Let you ears search beyond what they hear._

The voices stopped but the hums grew louder. All the hums made me feel like I'm in eternal happiness. My mind went blank. I feel like I'm asleep, but at the same time, I'm not.

_Tick tick tick_

_How are you feeling?_

_So blissful. My heart is filled with gladness and a soothing melody._

_Toby, your heart is pure and mind of intelligence. Thou has been granted to such power hear before return._

I remained quiet, still listening to the hums.

_Listen to your clock._

_Tick tick tick_

_My clock…?_

_Thou have been called by time. _

My eyes burst open like an explosion. All the hums and voices had vanished. I'm still in the hospital. The breakfast is still by me, untouched. The 4th flower passed away. Everything's still the same. My appetite was lost. I summoned my nurse to take me outside for some fresh air. I really needed it.

I was in the wheel chair, being strolled around with my nurse in the nearby. My eyes were fixed on the bright blue sky with partial citrus clouds. What do those voices meant, my mind whirled. I glanced down at the grass full of flowers. Butterflies dancing and birds singing. It feels like paradise. It feels so touching to see this kind of peace. If only I could find that peace...

_Tick TICK __**TICK**_

Suddenly, I was frozen. My heart pacing fast and lungs began to weigh down. Pain throbbed inside me, everywhere it feels like. My illness suddenly flashed before anyone knew, before I ever found my weary eyes back in the hospital in seconds.

It hurts so much. I hate having this unknown illness that causes Masamune and Zeo to fret over me. I almost thought I was getting better. Why this sudden change? The last thing I ever saw was being surrounded by doctors before my mind faded into black. I knew right then I was asleep.

_**TICK TICK TICK **_

The ticking has gotten louder, like its right by my ear. There was a flash of white, devouring the darkness in deep slumber.

_Toby. Your time has come._

I was confused. I couldn't understand. Until now. Now I can see it all. It's because of my ears. They told me everything. I knew right away it was time for me to go. My clock is crying out for me. I failed to understand it before but now I can hear it ever so clearly. The rainstorm of baffles has been broken away by the sunlight. It all makes sense. It wasn't my destiny to become a number blader.

No. I don't want to die. I don't want to leave Zeo and Masamune behind. But to slay all the worries from Zeo and Masamune, I must leave. Tears began to drip, even in reality through shut eyes. They will be very upset. But I can still say goodbye. I can tell them not to fret over me, for I am going to be at peace. I can hear the soothing hums, bells chiming, birds singing. They were calling for me. They are telling me to come here.

_Toby. Are you ready?_

_Yes. I am ready…_

_**TICK TICK TICK….**_

_**TOCK.**_

The fallen glass has shattered when contacted to the ground. It was left, untouched.

"Toby! How is Toby?!" Zeo burst through the doors of the operating room. Even though he wasn't aloud. He had gotten a phone call about Toby's emergency. Zeo was already out from HD.

The doctors exchange glances and shook their heads. Zeo looked like someone stabbed him. One doctor stepped forward to the distressed blader.

"I'm sorry Zeo," the doctor sighed. "Your friend didn't make it."

Zeo was frozen, in complete shock. He pushed his way through and stared down at Toby's lifeless body. What he sees has been slamming him to the ground, tearing him alive like a hungry pack of wolves. Zeo embraced the body, tears streaming out like a waterfall and made countless numbers of yowls and whimpers. The doctors stood behind the sight, hearts dropped and guilt washed over.

_Don't give up, Zeo, my friend. Remember, we're still together. Goodbye._

Masamune was in his plane, looking out the window, smiling in glee of returning to America.

_I'm coming home guys. Toby. Zeo._

There was a second voice in his head and it wasn't his.

_Masamune. I'm sorry that I have to leave but we could still be together and I could watch you guys become number one bladers. Goodbye._

Masamune jerked in surprise and began to rub his ears. _Was that…Toby?_

"Masamune, are you alright?" Was Gingka's curious voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Masamune made an awkward chuckle and continued to look out the window, not feeling so eager to see his friends again. He feels a huge urge. He must see Toby right away.

* * *

**I just felt like making this. **


End file.
